


My Life like a Movie, I Just Hope it's not like F**kin Twilight.

by ayaka620



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaka620/pseuds/ayaka620
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secretly, every person in the world hopes to meet their lover that way. By chance, or as others may say, by fate. What is more human than to know that you met the love your life by coincidence or maybe it wasn’t coincidence at all but destiny. But, regardless you met them and it was amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life like a Movie, I Just Hope it's not like F**kin Twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Carmilla or any of the characters. Just using them to get these thoughts out of my head.

**FADE IN:**

INT. BOOKSTORE- DAY

Brown eyes.  
One glance.  
A missed connection. 

 

I tried to find her again searching through the stacks but fate wasn’t on my side. I never saw her again. Just like every girl in my life she was gone like the wind. 

I wish I could say that the encounter didn’t affect me but then I would be lying. One sided glances shouldn’t affect any normal human being but I guess that’s what makes me different. I’m not human at all. But, boy do I wish I still was. Maybe life would be simpler. 

You’d think after 300 years I would be an expert on human interactions and emotions. But, I guess I missed the seminar on how to be a functioning vampire. Instead, the only thing I know how to be is human. A vampire who identifies as being more human above anything else. Only exceptions are that I’m immortal, have vampiric powers and have a diet for blood. Otherwise, I’m pretty normal and function just like I did from the day I was turned. An awkward, brooding teenager who was just coming to terms with my sexuality and coming out. 

But, the universe decided to screw me over and force me to stay that awkward teenager FOREVER. From my 300 years in this world I have had a total of three relationships. That’s an average of one relationship per 100 years. Like I said, I like to think that I’m human and so, I like to feel that I have “lifetimes”. For every “life” that I live, every 100 years, I restrain myself to one relationship. 

If you want to put it into simpler terms, I’m a hopeless romantic that dreams to have that ‘one’ love in their life. For me this year marks the start of my fourth ‘life’, 300 going on to 400 as they say. So, I hold out until I find ‘the one’ for that lifetime. We meet, fall in love. I tell them I’m a vampire, hope they accept it and if all goes well we live our lives to the fullest. Only downfall is that they get older and I don’t. So, I have watched each one of my lovers grow old but I stayed by their sides until their last breathes. Who says chivalry is dead? Because it certainly lives in me. 

I think the cycle that I have works pretty well. It limits my interactions but I like to think it preserves the human in me. Now, if I was a normal vampire I should have had hundreds, even thousands of sexual conquests by this point in my life. But, I pride myself in this. You can say I’m pretty conservative because of this system that I have. But, it helps me stay connected to my sanity. And anyway, if I’m destined to live forever, I’m bound to hit that hundred/thousand quota at some point. I just rather keep my self-preservation intact. 

Now, back to this girl. I saw her for one fleeting second. But, she disappeared in a blink of an eye. And I thought I was fast, abnormal vampire speed and all, but she slipped away before I even had a chance. But, then again I have a lot of those. I try not to over analyze these mere interactions, but I still get nervous around women despite having all these features as vampire that should attract humans to me. I try not to take advantage of those features. I prefer to find my lovers the old fashioned way. The whole meet-cute. 

So, yes, I may hover around bookstores, coffee shops, and cafes more than the average person, but it’s all for the chance that I may meet my new ‘one’. It’s not as creepy as it sounds, I swear. I mean that is how I found each of my past lovers. Secretly, every person in the world hopes to meet their lover that way. By chance, or as others may say, by fate. What is more human than to know that you met the love your life by coincidence or maybe it wasn’t coincidence at all but destiny. But, regardless you met them and it was amazing. 

Just not this time. Like many others she wasn’t the one I was meant to be with, and so the search continues.

INT. DORM ROOM- LATER

Love makes you feel human.

I hold onto it as much as I can. Love is really all I can hold onto. It gives this cursed life of mine meaning. It gives me hope and a reason to live because right around the corner can possibly be the greatest adventure of your life or in this case my newest adventure was in the form of a 15 by 15 dorm room.

And there she was.  
Brown eyes and all.  
I guess it was destined to be after all.  


**FADE TO BLACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written fiction in this form. Hopefully it wasn't too horrible. Worth continuing? Any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
